


Talentless

by Big_bunbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Uniforms, Verbal Humiliation, degredation, slight cock torture, slight shoe kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: Nagito corners reserved course Hajime and has to put him in his place.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Talentless

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by an incredible piece of art by Sorrel (Link to that art and more of their WONDERFUL work https://twitter.com/Sorrel_chan/status/1281648976941350914?s=20 ) 
> 
> The art was inspired by an art/fic kink exchange done in our Komahina Discord Server!

Hajime pulled his uniform Jacket a little closer, fastening the middle button to keep it tight against his chest. He had done something daring, something that would help him feel a little different, something borderline ‘special’, anything to ease the sting of being average. He had stayed late tonight, hiding away in the library to lessen the possibility of another student stopping him. He gathered his books and quickly left, following the shadows down the hall, almost making it to his classroom, where his locker sat when he heard a voice clear and direct.

‘Ah, Hinata, staying late?’

He felt a shiver run down his back as he turned around to see another student staring at him, familiar eyes watching him intensely. 

‘Yes Komaeda-Kun...’

Nagito walked forward, a slow-paced saunter. ‘Id imagine being reserve course means you get a lot of extra school work?’

Hajime flushed bright pink, unease filling his stomach as he pulled his books closer to his chest. Still making his way slowly into his classroom with Nagito in pursuit. 

‘S-sometimes it does. I uh, just had to catch up on reading. Why are you here?’

He eased into the classroom, keeping his space between the two of them, not quite looking at the other. 

‘You’re questioning me? That’s a laugh.’

There was no amusement in his voice, there was a hint of disgust in his face as he looked the Reserve Course student over.

He didn’t respond, instead put his books down and laid his bag on the floor as he made his way to his locker. 

It was only a moment until he felt a hand grip his jacket and push him against the wall. The smaller student gave a startled gasp, looking up at the other student whose arm was poised over his head, keeping him in place.

Nagito made a point to run his eyes over Hajime, pausing with a quirk of his eyebrow ‘oh, what’s this?’

He reached a slender finger forward and pushed open the top button on Hajime's dress shirt revealing a deep red strap resting at his shoulder. The reserve course student shuddered, looking away, not wanting to answer, not knowing how to answer. He stayed still, breathing quickly as Nagito made quick work of his buttons, throwing his tie over his shoulder and slowly revealing the set of deep red lingerie Hajime was hiding under his uniform. 

Nagito leaned back, letting out a cruel laugh ‘Ah, a talentless nobody wearing lingerie just to feel special? How pathetic...’

Hajime sucked in a deep breath, not willing to look at the talented student. His cock twitching pitifully at the insult. He stammered, breath catching as Nagito pushed open the button of his slacks and pulled the zipper down with a smirk. His nimble fingers coming down to pull the garter strap from Hajime’s tanned skin, letting it slap back against his thigh in a sound that echoed in the empty classroom.

‘It’s a shame that such pretty lace is being wasted on you Hinata...such a waste.’ Nagito shook his head with an ere of disappointment.

As his eyes traveled lower, his smile became sharp and dangerous ‘Oh how pathetic! Your sad little cock is getting hard just from me bullying you.’ Nagito shook his head again, his hair falling softly on his face ‘or maybe it’s not that, maybe the sad little reserve course is getting off from the attention of someone with talent, is that it _Hajime_?'

Hajime let out a low breath, feeling a hot red flush travel down his chest. ‘I-I just wanted to be something other than talentless, I t-thought maybe this would help me stand out...’

Nagito nodded, his hand pressing along the lace cups at Hinata’s chest, lazily flicking at his nipples. ‘Well you’ve managed to get attention, so I guess you can be proud of that even if it is pathetic.’

His hand traveled down further, palm pressing at Hajime’s cock, as it leaked precome against the silk panties. 

‘But then again, maybe being a slut _is_ your talent.’ He laughed, pulling his hand away to press his knee roughly against Hajime’s hardness, earning a weak moan from the other. 

Nagito shook his head, sucking his teeth as Hajime rolled his hips weakly against Nagito’s leg, eyes going wide at the rough friction. 

‘Now look at you, humping my leg like a dog.’ 

He pressed his knee a little firmer, causing Hajime’s eyes to flutter shut, his moans carrying through the room.

Hajime let out a desperate sound, the end cut off as Nagito’s slim fingers wrapped around his throat, pressing at his pulse. 

‘If you make a mess on my pants, you will be licking them clean. You don’t deserve to come Reserve Course Do you understand?’

Hajime nodded weakly, whimpering as Nagito pulled his leg away completely. 

‘I...I need...please...I know I’m worthless...’

The other smiled slowly ‘Kneel on the floor.’

Hajime responded quickly, lowering onto his shaky knees, shivering at the cool hardwood floor beneath him. 

Nagito looked down at him, and brought his dress shoe up, grazing Hajime’s cock with the tip of his shoe before pressing it against the length ‘you can lick my shoes when you’re done.’

The Reserve Course student moaned in a breathy hiccup as tears formed in the corners of his eyes 

‘Y-yes I will.’

He rocked his hips messily against the groves of Nagito’s shoes, eyes looking down as embarrassment and need filled his body. 

‘I’m so worthless, god, thank you...I'm so fucking worthless."

The lucky student laughed, pressing his foot a little firmer as Hajime rocked quicker, tears blurring his vision as he felt the heat coil in his stomach. The room was filled with the sounds of Hajime's sobbing moans, the wet sounds of his cock sliding against Nagito's shoes and the creaking of the floorboards as his body arched in messy thrusts, losing control quickly.

‘I’m...Uh...oh god...I'm..."

He let out a long gasp as he came quickly, feeling his come spread against the silk panties. Hajime wiped the tears from his eyes to see come that had seeped from the ruined undies and landed on Nagito's shoe. He leaned down without hesitation and began to work his tongue over the shoe, shivering at the taste of his own come mixing with the taste of leather. He looked up at Nagito who was watching him with an amused expression, cheeks pink and eyes bright. Hajime barely had time to recover, tears still wet on his cheeks when Nagito looked at his shoe, inspecting it for a moment before taking a step back, heading towards the classroom door. Nagito cast a glance over his shoulder at Hajime who was breathing heavily, still kneeling on the floor, the front of his panties wet and cheeks bright pink and tear-stained.

Nagito spoke, his voice cold and clear as he opened the door and stepped out in the hallway. ‘Consider this a gift, I usually don’t take pity on talentless scum like you...’


End file.
